In a segmented private network, devices located within a certain segment cannot reach devices within another segment over the same network connection. In order to reach devices within another segment, a second network connection must be setup with the other segment. Network connections with a specific segment may for example be established over a physical network interface by physically connecting to the segment or over a virtual network interface by establishing a networking tunnel with a gateway providing access to a certain segment.
A private network is a private communication network where each device reachable over the network is a communication device comprising a networking address. Such a networking address may be an IP or Internet Protocol address according to the IPv4 or IPv6 internet protocol. Under these protocols, a name resolving server is also known as a DNS or Domain Name System server. DNS is a hierarchical distributed naming system for computers, services, or any resource connected to the Internet or a private network. A network is a private network when the addressing space used is private. For IP addresses, the private IP address space follows the standards set by RFC1918 for Internet Protocol Version 4 (IPv4), and RFC4193 for Internet Protocol Version 6 (IPv6).
In the internet publication as retrieved by the link https://technet.microsoft.com/en-us/library/dd197552 on Aug. 6, 2015, it is disclosed how the resolving of network addresses is performed on client devices running the Windows operating system where primary and auxiliary DNS servers are assigned to each of the networking interfaces, whether physical or virtual. When a name query is received, the resolving is performed by the DNS client service as follows:
1. The DNS Client service sends the name query to the first or primary DNS server on the preferred adapter's list of DNS servers and waits one second for a response.
2. If the DNS Client service does not receive a response from the first DNS server within one second, it sends the name query to the first DNS servers on all adapters that are still under consideration and waits two seconds for a response.
3. If the DNS Client service does not receive a response from any DNS server within two seconds, the DNS Client service sends the query to all DNS servers on all adapters that are still under consideration and waits another two seconds for a response.
4. If the DNS Client service still does not receive a response from any DNS server, it sends the name query to all DNS servers on all adapters that are still under consideration and waits four seconds for a response.
5. If it the DNS Client service does not receive a response from any DNS server, the DNS client sends the query to all DNS servers on all adapters that are still under consideration and waits eight seconds for a response.